


Make Haste (I Feel Your Heartbeat)

by Moonlark



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlark/pseuds/Moonlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Jason get a night alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Haste (I Feel Your Heartbeat)

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at porn. Maybe I should've started with something tamer... but what's life if you don't dive in headfirst?
> 
> Written as a birthday present for a friend. She said it was one of the best presents she'd ever gotten (and certainly the hottest).

The moment the door closes behind them, Josh shoves Jason against the wall and pins his hands above his head. Jason is just surprised enough to struggle a little until Josh leans in and kisses him, and oh, that's good. Josh kisses firmly, forcing his way into Jason's mouth, leaving the other boy gasping and breathless. A muscled thigh presses up between Jason's own, and a little moan escapes, swallowed by the kiss as his legs fall open of their own accord.

Josh draws back, amused. "Shhh," he whispers. "Not yet. There's a perfectly good bed in the other room." He pauses, and then lowers his voice. "Maybe, if you're good, I'll let you suck my cock."

The words send an unexpected flash of heat through Jason. Yes, he can be good. He'll be good.

Josh spins him around, still holding both wrists, and propels him toward the bedroom. The moment they're inside, Josh lets him go, saying, "Strip. Then hands and knees, on the bed."

Jason scrambles to comply, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. He feels the bed dip next to him, and looks over to see Josh blatantly staring at him. He can feel himself growing harder as the other boy's eyes roam over his naked body. 

Josh reaches out and rests a hand on his side, just below his ribcage, and he can't help but shiver and lean into the touch. He feels so vulnerable, so open, naked on the bed while Josh sits there fully clothed, and yeah, it's shameful, but it's so. Fucking. Hot.

He tries to hold still, because Josh hasn't told him he can move, but it's really hard when cold fingertips are trailing down to his hips and beyond, around and around, teasing everywhere but where he wants them to be. It's infuriating, and infuriatingly great, and judging by the tented pants he can see out of the corner of his eye, Josh feels the same way.

Suddenly, the teasing fingers are gone, and Josh vanishes. Jason almost whines, but he can't make noise; Josh had told him 'Shhh,' and he's determined to be good.

When Josh returns, he's naked as well, settling himself in front of Jason. He strokes himself a few times, looks Jason in the eye, and commands "Suck."

Jason lurches forward and wraps his lips around the head, eliciting a soft groan from Josh, who then adds, "And don't be quiet. You know I like it when you're loud."

Maybe Jason's enthusiastic moan is a little more enthusiastic than necessary. It doesn't seem like Josh minds.

He goes slow, working exquisite patterns with his tongue, trying to be as good as he can. He can feel Josh's hands in his hair, and he arches into the touch. This is why they leave the ponytail in during sex: because Jason loves the feel of it being undone slowly just as much as Josh loves undoing it. Really, Jason loves everything about this, the heavy weight of cock in his mouth, the hands in his hair that dictate the pace, the way he's got no control whatsoever, and the simple fact that it's Josh and he doesn't have to pretend any longer.

And then Josh's hands are pulling him off, and as much as he wants to get his mouth back on the other boy's dick, it's an undeniable gesture and Jason's too good to ignore it. 

Josh grabs Jason's chin and tilts his head up until their eyes meet."Y'know," he says, "you've been really good lately. Maybe you deserve a special reward." Then he vanishes again, and Jason is left to ponder the words. He's not sure what Josh means. Ass-fucking isn't a special reward; they do it any time they have the excuse to (like rabbits), and god knows that they were all over each other during the short off-season... so it's gotta be something else.

He feels it as the mattress sinks behind him, and quickly gets back on his hands and knees. The click of the cap for the lube sends a shiver of anticipation down his spine, and then his mouth falls open in a soundless 'o' as Josh carefully pushes one finger in.

The feeling is one it still takes time to get used to, but Josh doesn't pause, just crooks a finger and draws a hitched gasp from Jason. He works slowly, delighting in moan after moan and then pushing in a second finger without warning.

Jason nearly chokes on air; he wasn't expecting that, and it's great. He rolls his hips back into the feeling, and then Josh's fingers twist just right and brush up against—oh god do that again—yup, his prostate.

Josh just keeps going, stretching him and pressing featherlight touches to that one spot, and it's driving Jason crazy because it's just not enough. He almost sobs when Josh adds a third finger, and he's not sure how much longer he can hold on

"So good, Jase," Josh murmurs. "Look at you, with my fingers up your ass, just taking it like the slut you are," and Jason just—breaks.

"Please, please, I just—please, I can't—just put your dick in me!" he sobs, and then whimpers when Josh's fingers still inside of him.

"Oh, I was wrong, apparently. I mean, I knew you loved it, but I thought you actually had some dignity. I didn't really think you'd go any lower tonight, but this—begging for my dick—you're such a slut that whore should be your middle name. Jason Whore Brown... it does have a certain ring to it, don't you think?" He doesn't give Jason any time to answer, though. "But you gotta remember, you're my whore, my slut, and I get to do what I want with you." He smiles. "Besides, just fucking you would be too ordinary, and you've been better than ordinary lately, you've been good. So I'm gonna finger-fuck you, and you're gonna come on my fingers, and then I'm gonna fuck you until you're begging to come again, begging like a dog, and I'm gonna keep fucking you while you beg, 'cause you're mine, and you don't come until I tell you to."

And just like that, his hand is moving again, and Jason isn't thinking anymore, can't think, and his whole world's been narrowed down to the bed and Josh behind him and the fingers up his ass nailing that spot inside him with every stroke. He might be harder than he's ever been in his short nineteen years of existence, and he needs to come, but it's not enough, he hasn't been told he can yet. It's torture, and it's the best and worst thing in the world, and he's fucking _desperate_.

Josh's other hand is digging into his hip, gripping tight enough that there are gonna be bruises tomorrow. He leans forward, nipping at the skin between Jason's shoulder blades, and whispers , "You can come now, Jase." His voice is smug when he adds, "You've sure been good enough," like he doesn't know exactly what those words do to Jason.

Jason gives a strangled yell and comes so hard he whites out.

When he returns to himself, Josh's finger's are still deep in his ass, and there's a hard-on pressing agains the back of his thigh. Josh is lazily running a hand down his side, and Jason relaxes and lets himself be foolishly lured into a false sense of security.

Suddenly, Josh's fingers twist and then are ripped out of his ass, and he flinches as they catch on his rim because he's so sensitive and that does not feel good.Then he cries out wordlessly as Josh pushes in. He can feel tears on his cheeks because it's too much, too soon, and yet he has to be good, he can't refuse, he's gotta be good for Josh. 

He tries to stop thinking, to stop paying attention, but it's fucking impossible When Josh is pounding in like that, abusing his insides. He's lost all track of time; he doesn't knowhow long it's been when he feels himself beginning to grow hard again, and Josh just keeps going, and seriously, how does he have this stamina?

"So good, Jase," Josh moans, and  that's not fair, because, just, those words make Jason's hips jerk forward and suddenly he's into it again, pressing back into Josh's thrusts and moaning loudly. He can nearly feel Josh's smirk as the other boy grabs his hips firmly, holding him still, giving him no leverage at all, tripping him of all control once again.

Josh slows his pace until he's barely moving at all, and it's driving Jason crazy again, and a part of him wants to break Josh's hold and throw him back on the bed and fuck himself on the other boy's cock, but he knows that's exactly the opposite of good, and he wants so badly to be good. He _needs_ to be good.

He can feel Josh mouthing at his neck, every nip and nibble and suck sending jolts of heat down his spine. He pants harshly, unable to breathe before the next moan or groan or whine. He doesn't speak, but noises still pour from his mouth, wordless animalistic grunts and gasps that fill up the room and hang potent in the air. 

"How loud you are, Jase." The words are whispered into his skin, collecting in droplets with the sweat beading there. "There are people in the rooms on either side of us, other skaters, our friends, and they can hear every sound you're making. They're gonna know exactly what we've been doing.

"Are you gonna be like this for the rest of the tour? Everyone can hear you, and they now know exactly how much of a slut you are, and that you're mine. And maybe I'll invite them all over, after a good day on the ice, and I'll share you with them, and you won't be able to say no, because you're my whore, and you do what I tell you to, and if I tell you to do this, you'll have to.

Jason's begging again, mangled sighs and pleas laden with desperation and arousal, but Josh just keeps talking. 

"And then everyone'd go home, and none of them would tell, but they'd all know, and they'd all remember, and you wouldn't have a free night at a competition for years.

"And then Pyeongchang would come around, and one night, after you'd beaten the best of the world on the ice, I'd invite everyone over and let them have their way with you. And some of them would be gentle and considerate, but some of them wouldn't care about you; to them you'd just be a tool, a placeholder, something they're using. And then there'd be those who're still bitter about losing, still mad at you for being better, and they'd choke you with their cocks, and they'd fuck you hard and rough until it hurts, and they'd have no idea how much you, slut that you are, actually like it.

"And then someone would let word leak, and all of a sudden you wouldn't just be whored out to skaters. Skiers, snowboarders, hockey players— fuck, even the curling teams would be lining up, and you'd lie there and take it, take it all, because I told you to and because you love it."

Josh's voice is breathless, fast, but he somehow manages to keep it even. "Well? How would you like that, Jase?"

Jason's throat is closed, he can't talk, but he manages to sob a reply. "N-no, I, no, only, Josh, only you—"

"Such a... shame," and finally Josh is starting to lose it too "because... all of them, once.. once they were done, even... the bitter ones would've... would've known how... good you are. You can come now."

And Jason does, crying out Josh's name. Josh fucks him through it until his own hips stutter and then he's coming deep inside Jason, marking him from the inside out.

Jason collapses on the mattress, tired and spent, Pressed down by Josh on top of him. He doesn't think even a fire could get him moving now.

Josh gets up, heads to the bathroom, and comes back with a wet washcloth. He carefully wipes Jason down, and then essentially carries him over to the other bed. Jason lies there, limp, until Josh climbs in next to him and whispers, "You okay?"

"Yeah, " he mumbles as he rolls over and lets Josh wrap himself around him. They fall asleep like that, tangled together so closely it's impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins.

The next evening, the two of them get stuck in an elevator with an old lady who takes one look at them and starts gushing about how well Jason had skated.

"Yep, he was good," Josh smirks, and Jason's blush could be taken as a sign of modesty...

The instant the doors close behind the old lady, however, Jason takes two large steps and pins Josh against the wall. 

"Nuh-uh," he says. "You had your turn last night. It's my turn now."

Then he leans in and kisses Josh, and Josh melts into the kiss.

 

THE END......?

**Author's Note:**

> No, really, they're teenage boys, you know this is what they'd get up to in their spare time if they were together (which they should be).
> 
> Okay, maybe not this exactly, but... you know what I mean.
> 
> Also, you might want to be more careful, boys. Sometimes elevators have cameras in them...


End file.
